A letter to the future
by Millie12345678910
Summary: One shot after s6 - Blair sits writing a letter, reminding herself of her pasts loves and pain.


My future child,

This letter is for you or for the lot of you, I don't know if you have siblings but I can dream about the future. This letter is me telling you about love, I've written multiple letters for you about things you will need in life but I think this one will be really needed. You have a father who doesn't get love so I want to teach you from a young age.

I'm Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I've loved five times total in my life and I've married twice which I'm not very happy about. Each time I fell in love it taught me something different and I need you to know those things and hopefully learn off them unlike me. I've loved way too many times for my liking but I've learnt so much of each relationship.

My first love. Everyone who is human gets one and everyone needs one to be human. That person might love you back and they might not but the only thing that you truly know about in that relationship is that you share something. You share your first kiss and first ever date, everyone needs a first love. My first love was your Uncle Nate, we were together for a very long time and we did love eachother. That's what Uncle Nate taught me, he taught me how to love. It might have been a childish love, hopeless from the beginning but it was there. I could feel it and sometimes when I look at your uncle, my stomach still flutters a little. I don't love him like that anymore but it's the memories of when I did that make those butterflies return.

My right love. There is a point in your life when you meet someone who's completely right for you and you might be right for them. Louis Grimaldi was my right love and I did in a weird way love him but not enough to make our marriage last, it wasn't my happily ever after. He taught me to be kind, he showed me a different world than I was used to and he made me a better person. I will be forever thankful for him.

My fun love. After all the pain of your past loves, you reach a point where you want fun and no seriousness. Daniel Humphrey was my fun love but it ended up feeling like a stone cage. We were going to go on a writers convention together as a proper couple, we were going to show the world we were together and I didn't want that. Dan taught me to have faith, faith in anyone and everyone. He taught me to truly believe in something and never let it go because that's what life is based on. Faith that you'll get pregnant, faith that your baby will be okay, faith in your child when you let go of that bike. Our basic function is faith.

My great love. It's painful, it hurts but in the end it's the only thing that matters to you. It's consumes you but you never feel trapped, you feel completely free. Chuck Bass, the man who I can call my great love taught me many things but one thing kept with me. I would or should say pain, over the years we have dealt with so much pain but it's not that. Chuck taught me forgiveness, he forgave me and I forgave him.

My last love. You are my last love. I'm sitting here in the wooden rocking chair in your finished nursery, it's all ready for you and I can't wait for you to come. I never thought that I could feel this type of love but looking down at my growing belly I just feel happy. Your father and I are counting down the days and I just wanted you to know that I love you.

I hope your like Nate, you can take any serious situation and make it fun. I hope you are like Louis, I want you to be kind and thoughtful. Thinking about others as well as yourself, helping anyone who needs it. I hope your like Dan, he's creative and judgmental. I couldn't wish for a better child. I hope your forgiving like your father because I'm new to this, I'm going to make mistakes and I need you to know I'm trying my best. And finally, I want you to be you and you only. I want to see what my little boy will be like without the pressures of the world, be everything i want you to be but don't hesitate on adding whatever you want into the mix as well.

Love from your mommy,

Blair Waldorf.

xxxx


End file.
